


Hidden Arc Reactor

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Clint Barton, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Feels, Insecure Tony, M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: Iron Man might bare his arc reactor to the world, but Tony Stark hates his. Clint Barton absolutely was not stalking vents.





	Hidden Arc Reactor

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't put up anything NEW in, well years. I figure it's time to do something about that.

Tony Stark knew it kepted him alive, but he hated it. He intentionally took scolding hot showers. Tony wanted to fog the mirrors up to distort his own image, blur out the arc reactor in his own chest. Tony stood infront of the mirror it wasn't blurred enough.

" You should of just ripped the car battery out" He said eyeing his own reflection.

Clint was making his way through the vents.  He didn't use the Avenger's Tower ductwork all that often, but today he just wanted to get outside without notice. Clint stopped at the sound of breaking glass, pearing through the vent he was able to see Tony.  The engineer was dressed only in his black jeans, his shirt crumpled on the counter. Clint couldn't remember that last time he'd seen the other man shirtless, he was pretty sure he'd never seen Tony without a shirt. Tony was all wirey and lean planes of muscle, he wasn't ripped though. Clint could make out small scars on his back, the evidence of having been blown up. Clint thought it added character.

 

He shook his head and made to move on about his day. He was afterall using the vents to leave, not stalk his male teammate. 

" I should just pull this damn thing out of my chest, nobody could stand the sight of it without getting sick. Just let the shrapnel hit my heart, somebody else'll take up the Iron Man mantel." Tony said in a somber and defeated tone.

Clint had made it about 10 feet, it was a barely there whisper coming down the vent. However, it was enough. Clint flipped himself around in the vents and headed back.

Tony hardly registered the vent cover being pulled back into the vents, or the sound of Clint dropping down into the bathroom. He could be silent when he wanted to be, but right now he was being intentional and deliberate with the sounds he made.  He came up behind Tony, and made to wrap his arm around the other man, but Tony fought.

" Barton, let me go" it came out angry, but Clint didn't listen. He just healld on tighter.

" Fuck, Get off me" Tony struggled, he couldn't dislodge the archer. Clint Barton was all solid, and compact muscle. Clint put more pressure into his hold on Tony, palming the arch reactor in the process."

" No Tony, I won't" Clint said, as the fight bleed out of the engineer.

Clint turned Tony around to face him. He wanted to kick himself, how'd he miss the pain and torment in the other man's eyes. He should of seen it sooner. Clint  lifted Tony enough to set him on the bathroom counter. The older man trying to reach for his shirt. Clint soft grabbed his wrist, stopping his action.

" Tony, look at me" his voice was soft, but firm. Tony looked at him, their was enough of a command. Clint deliberatly pressed on Tony's arc reactor to punctuate what he was saying."

" You are beautiful,  This glowing arc reactor is beautiful"

" Yeah Right, you're just saying that because you need me to make your arrows" Tony scouffed, he couldn't bring himself to believe the words from the archer's mouth.

" Tony, they're just arrows. I'd never pick up a bow again to take that look out of your eyes, if it meant taking away this emotional pain you're in." Tony just looked away.

Clint sighed softly, and picked Tony up. The man didn't fight it. He cast one last look at the mirror, before carrying the other man out and over to his bed.  Clint managed to wrestle to covered out from under them, Clint ran his thumb along Tony's jaw.

" Look at me Tony" when soft brown eyes locked with his. Clint took his time and gently kissed the other man on the lips. When he broke the kiss, he plopped a kiss on the arc reactor in Tony's chest. Clint rested his head on Tony's pec, and  wrapped an arm low on his waist.  When Clint made no signs of moving.

" Clint?" Tony asked as he looked down at the blonde head below him.

"  It's pretty, like a soft Christmas light. The hue changes a bit when you inhale and breath out,  and there are these tiny little vibrations that you can hear." Clint said absently circling the outside of the arc reactor with his finger, draging it around Tony's skin.

" Right now, you're like my very own glow worm"  Clint said further snuggling in to Tony's side.

" uh uhm Clint would you stay?"

" No where I'd rather be Tony." 

It didn't take long before Clint's breathing evened out. Tony could feel his breath tickle across his chest. The archer's hand had moved up until it was holding the arch reactor.

" Maybe I won't rip it out of my chest" Tony thought, he reached over to his starkpad to continue with a design. It was only 6:00pm and he knew Clint probably hadn't got much sleep since his last mission. They probably need to talk about things now, but Tony thought he might be ok. If it meant Clint would be there holding him each night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for stopping by and reading this story. Feel Free to leave a comment. If you're interested in checking some of my other stuff. I recommend Home For Christmas, The Teacher, The Devil He didn't Know, and Finding Family: Tony Stark Makes a Christmas Miracle Happen for a Little Boy.


End file.
